Training With Kakashi
by angelvamp1623
Summary: Sasuke is depressed about his performance in bed, so Naruto asks Kakashi for help. Yaoi, 18 plus.


Naruto was smiling, but Sasuke could tell it was forced.

"Don't worry about it." The blond reassured him, pulling on his clothes and jumping out of the bed.

"I don't know what happened..." Sasuke moaned, still blushing. Once again he had failed Naruto in bed. With a sigh he rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets up.

"Aren't you coming to training?" Naruto questioned, poking his team mate's back through the blanket.

"No. Tell them I'm sick." Sasuke thought for a moment, then poked his head out. "And tell Sakura I _DON'T _want any flowers." He added.

"Sensei won't be happy." Naruto warned.

"Yeah yeah..." Sasuke buried himself under the safety of the blankets again. Naruto wanted to help him, cheer him up somehow, but he didn't know what to say, so instead he just shook his head and left for training.

"Where's Sasuke?" Was Sakura's immediate cry of concern when Naruto appeared in the field alone.

"He's busy." Naruto replied curtly. "And he told me to tell you not to bother him."

"Well why did you get to see him if he's so busy?" Sakura pouted, and Naruto ignored her. Kakashi motioned him over, and the blond walked slowly to where his teacher stood under a tree.

"How is Sasuke really?" Kakashi asked, his one eye glinting.

"He's depressed." Naruto sighed, leaning against the tree trunk next to his teacher.

"Oh? What about." Kakashi asked, and got all the answer he needed from Naruto's blush. "Ah. I see." Naruto stood straight again.

"It's not that he doesn't try... I just think he's nervous, and he's inexperienced. Plus he's so afraid of hurting me he won't do anything interesting." Naruto babbled before realizing who he was talking to and blushing furiously again.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi laughed. "Iruka and I had the same problem." Naruto blinked up at him.

"Really? Can you talk to him for me?" Naruto brightened instantly.

"Sure. Why don't you both come to Iruka's tonight for dinner." Kakashi put his book away and smiled.

"Okay!" Naruto cried with his usual peppiness and flashed a thumbs-up.

"Right. Let's get started!" Kakashi called, and Naruto and Sakura began training.

Later that night Naruto finally managed to drag Sasuke out of bed, and they arrived at Iruka's tiny house a few minutes later.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called, knocking on the door a couple times before walking in.

"Naruto!" Sasuke scolded. "You should wait for him to answer the door!"

"Shut up and come on!" Naruto smiled, pulling his team mate in by his sleeve. Iruka and Kakashi were in the kitchen. Iruka was wearing a blue apron and stirring something on the stove, and Kakashi was sitting on the counter next to him, watching.

"We're here!" Naruto announced as he and Sasuke entered the room.

"Oh! Welcome!" Iruka smiled over his shoulder, and Kakashi just nodded at them. "Why don't you have a seat in the living room. It'll be a few minutes yet."

The two teens left the kitchen and sat on the couch. Naruto slouched low and sighed happily, while Sasuke sat stiff as a board, looking around.

"I didn't know Kakashi and Iruka lived together." Sasuke said quietly, looking at Naruto and frowning at his behavior.

"They don't. Kakashi-sensei is out on missions so much he doesn't waste his money on an apartment. He just sleeps here when he's in town." Naruto answered, stretching.

"Oh. I see." They waited a little longer, before Iruka came out and set the remaining food on the table.

"Alright! It's ready." He called, and Naruto lauched himself over the back of the couch, scrambling to his seat. Sasuke stood slowly, and calmly walked around, sitting smoothly in his chair as Naruto watched him.

"Let's eat!" Naruto cried, and as soon as Kakashi and Iruka were seated, dug into the food with a vengeance. Sasuke snorted with disgust, reaching out and grabbing single dinner roll and calmly eating that. Kakashi and Iruka watched the younger boys with smiles and fondness in their eyes.

When dinner was over Naruto and Kakashi traded a look that Sasuke couldn't read, and suddenly they both stood. Naruto grabbed Sasuke, Kakashi grabbed Iruka, and they all moved to the bedroom.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke cried, struggling.

"Kakashi, tell me what's going on!" Iruka demanded, though he didn't fight it.

"Sasuke-kun is getting some training." Kakashi responded, looking knowingly at Naruto, who, in turn, blushed a deep crimson.

Sasuke was stunned for a minute, his mind trying to comprehend what was happening.

"You don't mean..." He began, but Naruto kissed him suddenly, silencing him.

"I know you aren't happy with how you... perform in bed." Naruto whispered against his lips, making the Uchiha shudder slightly. "Please, Sasuke. I hate seeing you sad. Kakashi wants to help us." Sasuke's obsidian eyes shot to Kakashi, who just smiled lazily back.

Sasuke was more embarassed than he'd ever been, but at the same time he was aroused. He had always thought Kakashi was handsome, not like Naruto, but still good-looking. Iruka... not so much. But Sasuke still respected him as his teacher, and so, almost grudgingly, he nodded.

"Good." Kakashi said, and ripped Iruka's shirt right off his body.

"Kakashi! That was my last good shirt!" The smaller man cried out in grief.

"I'll buy you another one." Kakashi whispered against his ear, his hands moving over his partner's bare flesh. A flush rose on Iruka's cheeks as Kakashi turned him around to face him, and pulled off his pants.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but watch as Kakashi roughly whipped Iruka around again to face the boys, then pushed him to his knees. Iruka obediantly bent himself down, placing his elbows on the floor, his ass high in the air before Kakashi. The smaller man was already panting with desire.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and gestured to Naruto with a flick of his head. Sasuke blushed slightly and turned, surprised to find Naruto already half undressed. Sasuke pulled off his partner's pants, and Naruto fell to the floor, facing Iruka, his rear also high in the air. Naruto and Iruka looked at each other, both red and wanting, and reached out. Their faces were a mere two feet apart, and with a slight stretch of their arms, they laced fingers and waited.

Kakashi tapped his forehead protector where it covered his eye, and Sasuke nodded, activating his sharingan.

"It's really not difficult to please your partner, Sasuke. It just takes some stamina, and your ears." Kakashi said quietly, removing his pants and watching as Sasuke copied his movements perfectly. In unison they dropped to their knees, grasped their partners hips, and nudged against their openings. Both of the men on the floor moaned at the tease, and Sasuke found himself smiling. His eyes were riveted on Kakashi-sensei, but his mind and body were all for Naruto. Kakashi grabbed a small bottle of something sweet scented, and poured some into his hand before tossing it to Sasuke.

"This will make it easier for him." Kakashi said, watching as the younger boy mimicked his movements as he spread the oil over himself. Together they slowly pushed into their partners, and together Naruto and Iruka cried out. Sasuke glimpsed the two men's hands, entwined with each other, tighten their grip as they were penetrated, and the sight excited him more. He watched as Kakashi adjusted Iruka's hips slightly, and did the same, his sharingan allowing him to copy his teacher's every move.

"Now, all you have to do is listen." Sasuke and Kakashi searched, adjusting the hips of their lovers ever-so-slightly with every thrust. Soft wimpers and moans echoed beneath them. After a bit, the moans changed suddenly to full blown cries of ecstasy.

"There, you see?" Kakashi smiled, and Sasuke nodded. Together they found a rhythm as the men under them panted, moaned, and writhed with pleasure.

A few hours later, exhausted and glowing, Sasuke and Naruto waved goodbye to their teachers as they walked hand-in-hand into the night.

"See you tomorrow morning at training!" Kakashi called.

"And tomorrow night for more!" Iruka added, and the teens laughed, waving again, using the last of their energy to get home, where they promptly fell happily into each other's arms, filling the night with whispers and caresses until sleep took them.


End file.
